This application is directed to novel compounds and, more particularly, to compounds which are useful in photography and as intermediates in the preparation of metallized dye developers which are useful in photographic applications.
Compounds which are coordinating agents and which can form a coordination complex with a metal are known in the art. Those atoms of such compounds which are linked directly to the metal cation are called coordinating, or donor, atoms and each metal ion requires several of these atoms to make up its coordination number. According to the number of coordinating atoms which it contains the complex forming agent, or ligand, is said to be uni-dentate, bi-dentate and so forth. Coordinating agents are further classified as organic or inorganic. In organic agents the coordination atoms, generally O, N or S, are attached to the carbon skeleton of an organic molecule. Particularly useful applications of such compounds lie in the dye field to form stable metal-dye complexes, commonly referred to as metallized dyes, and in photography to prepare stable metal-dye developer complexes, commonly referred to as metallized dye developers.